


Transfer Student Matoi Ryuuko

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Yuri, futa! Nui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matoi Ryuuko transfers to Honnouji Academy after being kicked out of her old school. But what awaits her at her new school? Troubles with the student council and its president, Kiryuuin Satsuki, for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tentitive First Day

I, Matio Ryuuko, find myself to be standing in a run-down portion of Tokyo Bay, Japan. I look up to find myself staring directly at the huge new school that I will now be attending. The whole place is set up like a hierarchy, the bottom seems to be the slums, a level higher seems to hold upper-middle class housing, and the 3rd level seems to hold huge mansions. Right above the 3rd level is the massive school itself, its appearance causes me to be taken back a bit, and I am usually one to hold a steady ground, but God, this school is impossible looking. The entrance is an unnecessary height and shape, it almost resembles a shirt.

I was taken back a bit by the appearance but I collected myself and began to walk into the slums. I hadn't ate anything yet so I purchased a lemon from a vendor and took a huge bite out of it and walked up the stairs to climb all the way up to the impossible school. 

The journey probably collectively a half an hour, but I didn't care much because I wasn't exactly elated to be the transfer student yet. When I arrive I was hastly handed my schedule and told to get to my homeroom teachers room before the bell rang in about 2 minutes. I rush to a random stairwell, climb it, and dash through hallways desperately trying to find my homeroom teacher, Mr. Mikisugi. I finally find the room, and as soon as I walk through the doorway the bell promptly rings and all of the students in the class room find their seats and sit down silently. 

"Ahhh, you must be our new student," Mr, Mikisugi exclaims well pointing a finger at me, "class, welcome our new student Matoi Ryuuko".

I ignore all the welcomes and turn to find a seat.

"There is an open seat next to Mankanshoku, you can take that". He says calmly as I make my way to sit next to over ecstatic bowl-headed girl.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii Ryuuko-chan!" She exclaims, "I can feel we are going to be best buddies!"

But before I can even respond the girl she whips out a bento box, eats the contents with unbelievable speed, props up a text book, and promptly falls asleep behind it. All I can do is stare and let a sheepish smile appear on my face. _'Eh - maybe this girl wont be so bad to hang with' ,_ I think to myself while staring at her sleep and snore ridiculously loud for her small size. 

Homeroom only lasted 5 minutes and we were then dismissed to go to the rest of our classes. My schedule is pretty basic and I found that my first 4 periods of the day went by pretty quickly, but they were also very boring. But, its now time for lunch.

"RYUUUUUKO-chan!", I hear being yelled from behind be as I walk to the court yard. 

I turn around just in time to see that Mankanshoku girl fling herself at me, so I promptly duck out of the way to avoid a collision, and she ended up smashing into a garbage can located at the end of the hallway.

"Why didn't you catch me Ryuuko-chan?!" 

"Usually when people are flying at me I move out of the way, sorry about that Mankanshoku"

"Call me Mako! Ryuuko-chan!, wanna eat lunch together, since were best friends we should eat lunch together!"

"Best friends?" I asked shyly... _'I've never had a friend before, maybe I should consider this one, she seems nice enough' ,_ I thought to myself.

She replied with an extensive nod, and we walked to the courtyard together, making small talk along the way. When we arrive to the court yard we notice all the students lined up in 2 parallel lines facing each other. "Ryuuko! hurry and get in line", the small girl exclaimed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to a bowing position in one of the two lines. I quickly stand up to see a huge - like seriously HUGE - blonde haired guy walking down the aisle, followed by a little pink haired girl, a guy with blue hair who seems to be attached to his phone, and a green haired guy who seems to be checking out every girl around him. _'Ah, so these guys must be the big-shot student_ _council members I've been hearing about non-stop all day'_. 

"BOW TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, KIRYUUIN SATSUKI!", the large blonde haired guy exclaimed as a figure is seen walking down the red carpeted stairs that seem to descend from the heavens themselves. Quickly everyone bows - including the 4 student council members.  _'Jeesh, this Kiryuuin girl must be quite a big deal around here, I wonder what will happen when I mess with her'._ I think to myself as I jump out into the aisle to finally get a view at this 'Kiryuuin' girl. She has a nice figure, like really nice, like damn those titties, and her hair is black and is at a length that goes far enough to touch that exquisite behind of hers. I find myself getting red just looking at her. Her face looks like it was hand crafted by the Gods themselves. 

"My name is Matoi Ryuuko!", I exclaim after landing in between the Kiryuuin girl and her precocious student council, "I hear you are a big shot at this school!"

"Oh, is that right?" She said with in a deep but still very attractive voice. But the way she talks and looks at me makes me think of her as nothing but arrogant, always looking down on other people.

"YOU!", a voice behind me boomed, "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT LADY SATSUKI!" 

I feel myself being picked up by the large blonde haired fellow. "Put. Me. Down.", is all I manage to say while gasping for air.

"Gamagori, you can put her down"

"Are you sure my lady?" Gamagori asks tentatively.

"Yes", Kiryuuin responds as he lets me go and I drop to the floor gasping for air, "take her to the council room, Ira, I will be their shortly"

Before I can even object I was hit on my neck and was made to pass out. The last thing I can remember was him picking me up and Kiryuuin letting a small smile appear on her usually frowning lips.

 

 

 


	2. She's what?

 I wake up finding myself sitting in a moderately comfortable computer/office type chair in front of a huge table that has an empty chair right across from me. I start to panic and look around the room trying to find an exit, all I see is one door with a tiny window allowing a bit of light through, but besides that I am surrounded by 3 plain white walls and a chalk board. _'Oh good.. the chalk board is a good sign that I'm still in the school',_ I think to myself while sighing deeply. I get up and try to make my way to the door but I stand in horror when I hear voices coming from outside of the room, clearly heading towards my direction.

"Satsuki-sama I really don't understand why you are interested in this trashy transfer student"

 _'God, that voice is so high pitched and annoying',_ I think to myself trying to hold back my laughter.

"Nonon, you really don't need to understand any of it", another voice says as they reach closer to the room, "and besides, you really shouldn't be questioning me anyway." 

"Go to the room next door with Ira, Uzu, and Houka.", the voice that I presume belongs to the one and only bossy Miss Satsuki, "and you will wait for my return."

The door handle starts to turn and I quickly slump back over into the chair that I awoke sitting in. _'Ah, maybe doing this on the first day wasn't my best idea',_ I thought to myself as Satsuki walked in. She carried her usual arrogant posture, with her head held high so it always appears that shes looking down at you. She was wearing white and blue pantsuit that hugged all of her curves and made that ass of hers look damn fine. _'Stop! You can't be thinking about how fine her ass is right now! You have to find a way out of here!'._ She made her way over to the empty chair across from me and sat down calmly but her presumably D-cup breasts still bounced up and down, and succeeded in making my head fill with dirty thoughts and my cheeks flush with a light pink.

"Matoi Ryuuko?" she asked with a hint of a seductive tone that I thought I was imagining. 

I just replied with a nod of my head and looked down at my feet in silence trying to wait until my blushing passed.

"Hmm", she sighed, "I didn't expect you to be this quiet after what you displayed earlier in the court yard"

You looked up at her to see that a small smile had appeared on her face that only caused you to blush harder than you were before. _'God! Why can't I control myself around this girl, I feel so shy around this girl - WAIT - I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER DO I? She's pretty but she's so tsundere'._

"I see that you're lost in your thoughts Matoi", she commented while smiling, "what are you thinking about?"

 _'She can obviously see the huge blush on my face.'_   I thought,  _'She's just trying to get a rise out of me, I know it!', 'Well you know what I'm gonna do, I'm just gonna come out and say it!'_

"I'm thinking about how rockin' your body is Kiryuuin," I exclaimed boldly, reluctant to make eye contact, "and how I'd love to hold them D-cups of yours as you ride my face!"

There was a long pause after I said that. _'SHIT!'_ I thought to myself as I was slowly loosing confidence. I started to move my head up to look at her expecting to see a disgusted face, but when I made eye contact I noticed that she was smiling at me.

"This is what I like about you Matoi, you are so forward, no one else in this damn school has the guts to talk to me or even look at me the way you do", she said starting off in a seductive tone that I know I heard but then fading into a serious one, "why don't we get together after school today?"

"Uh- what?" I asked a huge blush creeping onto my face and on to hers as well.

"You heard me Matoi, here is my address," she said calmly while sliding a folded piece of paper across the hardwood table, "be there at 5."

"Um... O-ok," I said fighting back the blush on my face as she stood up from her chair, breasts bouncing and all and made her way the long way around the table allowing me to get a fine look at her ass while she strutted her way over to where I was sitting. She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "and you better not keep me waiting," breathed down my neck, turned, and walked out the door into the hallway. 

I didn't know what to think, all that had just happened was a dream come true. I pinched myself to make sure that I was awake before getting out of my chair grabbing the note and sticking it in my pocket. _'Cannot wait until 5'._

 

 

* * *

  
(This is now Satsuki's POV after walking out into the hallway).

 

 _'Mhmm, that was a bit straight forward for me, but I feel like this Matoi girl will be worth it, plus she had her own sense of charm, and she just couldn't stop blushing, I wonder what perverted thoughts were going through her head' ,_ I thought as I walked out of the room and turned to the right to enter the room next door, _'Ah, and the way she shuddered when I breathed down her neck - tonight is going to be fun'_ , I thought as I entered the room next door.

"Did you guys get all of that?", I asked as I entered the room where all of the student council members stayed and witnessed the whole previous conversation through the one way chalkboard.

"Y-yes we did Satsuki-sama", They all replied in unison.

 


	3. Nose Bleeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi - author here - I just wanted to warn you that I will be switching POV's in this chapter, but I will notify you before it happens.

 

 

 

(Satsuki's POV)

 

 

 

The stunned look on my Elite Four was priceless when I walked into the room. At first I was skeptical in even allowing them to watch over my little _'interrogation'_ of sorts, with Matoi Ryuuko. But, it wouldn't have mattered regardless, they would have just prodded me with questions until I let it slip out.

Nonon looked like her head was going to fly right off of her shoulders -- she had literal steam coming from her ears. I find myself chuckling at her appearance, and when she notices her face flushes with a dark shade of red. Being the intelligent woman that I am, I have known for sometime about the feelings that my pink-haired friend holds towards me. She hasn't acted on them at all, so I just pretend to not notice them, for her sake. Regardless, I sadly could never return the feelings that she holds, when I look at her I see a sister figure.

I don't entirely know why I am attracted to Matoi Ryuuko, it might be because she stood up to me, but I don't think that that fully it. She has a boyish charm to her, and I suppose she kind of resembles myself in a way, I wonder if there is more to her than we already kn--.

"What are you think about Little Miss Satsuki?" Houka asks silently mocking me from behind the screen of his over sized tablet.

_'Ah, Little Miss Satsuki, aye? You only call me that when you know something that you shouldn't',_ I can still see that he has a smile on his lips even though he is trying to conceal it behind the tablet, "Nothing of your concern." I respond swiftly and harshly. "I will be retiring to my home for the evening, I will talk to you all tomorrow." I call out while turning to walk to the door.

"But Satsuki-sama, there is still two periods left in the day!" I hear Nonon call out to me, as I try to hold back the smile that is forcing itself to appear on my face, as I take notice in her apparent anger.

I just nod silently and go to exit, internally sighing at just how jealous my small pink-haired friend can get. _'But I don't have time to think about this now!' This is the last night I have alone at the mansion while that snake Ragyo and my sister Nui are off at a meeting! I have to hurry home and prepare for Ryuuko's arrival at 5:00'._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 (Ryuuko's POV)

 

 

 

  _'Gosh -- I must have slept in that conferance room for at least three periods!'_ I thought to myself while yawning aloud, _'Oh well -- WAIT A MINUTE!'_ I internally scream, _'DO I HAVE A DATE WITH SATS_ _UKI KIRYUUIN?!'_

My thoughts were cut short when I was interrupted by a flying Mako, who had apparently launched herself at me from halfway down the hallway. But this time I was prepared! So I swiftly caught the girl mid air, twirled her around a bit, and then set her on the ground carefully beside me.

"RYUUUKO-CHAN!!!" She screeched, "I was so worried when Gamagoori-senpai took you away -- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Ah, Mako, slow your roll mate, I'm fine!" I replied calmly enough to make sure she could trust me, "BUT, I have good news!" I exclaimed with a huge toothy grin.

Mako just looked up at me with a smile that said, "you're lucky to be alive Matoi Ryuuko", but she gestured for me to continue anyway. "I think I have a date with Satsuki freaking Kiryuuin!" I exclaimed, still holding that toothy grin, while reaching into my pocket to grab the note Kiryuuin had gave me. I swiftly unfolded it and pressed it to her face. "Look, its her address, she told me to be at her house at 5:00!"

Mako looked up at me, then back to the paper, then up at me again for one last time before her eyes grew wide and she passed out with strings of blooding shooting -- at a record speed -- from both of her nostrils. I panicked and quickly found some food to wave under her nose to help regain her consciousness.

She awoke gasping for air and whipped her head around so fast trying to remember where she was that it looked like she had almost given herself whiplash. Then she finally remembered the events that had transpired before her inevitable passing out and looked at me while her eyes widened the same way they had before, but this time they were complimented with her jaw quickly dropping as well. I knew she was going to pass out again because it seemed like all of her color was draining out of her. So, I swiftly brought her to a sitting position while resting both of my hands on her shoulders, lowering myself down so we were at eye level.

"Oi, Mako! Get a hold of yourself, its really not that big of a de-" I try to spit out as I get cut off by the sound of a bell.

"OH! Ryuuko-chan! That was the bell!" She exclaimed, fully regaining her color, and swiftly picking herself up to a standing position. "We can't be late for the last class in the day!"

"Ah -- you're right Mako."

"You can fill me in on all of the details tomorrow Ryuuko-chan! Have fun, but no tooooo much fun!" She said, making my face turn red. Then she abruptly turned away while winking to skip all the way to her class.

_'Ah -- I will, Mako, I will'_ , I thought to myself, _'But how am I going to make it to 5:00 without going insane from the anticipation!?'_ , I found myself wondering while flashing a toothy grin as I happily walked to my last class.

_'Tonight is certainly going to be fun....'  
_


	4. Disco Milf?

_Somewhere in France..._

 

 

 

"Hououmaru," I hear a seductive and domineering voice call my name. "Get in here."

I walk into a unusually large office room with a huge desk right in front of a large wall of windows. I see my mistress sitting in a chair between the desk and the windows, that allow you to see a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower, with a sadistic grin on her face. 

"Gather Nui for me," she says as I lower my glasses over my eyes, as not to be blinded by her gravity defying locks. "I want you to inform her that we will be heading home a day early to surprise our darling Satsuki."

I can see her smirk widen, and I can already tell what she is thinking. "Of course mistress Ragyo, I shall let her know right away." I say as I walk out of the room trying to hide my discomfort in what will happen to Satsuki when her mother and sister return to Tokyo.

All I hear as I walk out of the door and into the hallway is her sadistic chuckling slowly getting louder and louder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Man, this last period went by dirt slow." I hiss loudly as I walk out of the courtyard. "Now all I need to do is find where this hottie lives!" I exclaim while holding the paper containing her address in my hand.

"By _'this hottie'_ I assume you mean Satsuki-sama?" I hear the same annoying voice that was in the hallway outside of the conference room earlier say with disgust. "She left a period earlier, but -- I know where she lives transfer student."

I swiftly turn around to see a small pink-haired girl walking towards me. _'Oh! She was one of them Elite Four guys from the stupid courtyard fiasco during lunch'._

  
"Uh - mhmm, my name is Matoi Ryuuko," I say nervously. _'Maybe if I get this girl on my good side she'll show me where Kiryuuin lives'._ "Whats your name?"

She starts laughing immediately as I finish my question. "If you think I'm going to take you to Satsuki-sama's house then you're dirt stupid transfer student!" She exclaimed pointing and laughing at me.

_'God, what is wrong with this little gremlin!'_ I think to myself, while turning and walking away from the girl, uncaring to further the previous conversation.

"Good luck trying to find her house transfer student!" She hollered at me, not trying to cover up her mocking tone, or suppress her ongoing laughter.

_'Shees, what a bitch.'_   I think to myself, while sticking my middle finger up in the air as I'm walking away. I heard her scoff in the distance, so I chuckle inwardly.  _'Now how am I going to find Kiryuuin's house?'_   I let out an audible sigh.  _'Guess I will just have to ask around.'_

  
I walked throughout all of Tokyo Bay asking everyone I saw if they could tell me where she lived, or if they could point me in the direction of the address she had given me. But to my dismay, not a single soul knew where her house was, they didn't even recognize the streets name! _'At this point I just feel like giving up!'_ I think as I look down at my watch noticing that it was already 4:30. _'Aah! I wasted two hours already! I'm never going to find her house!'_ I sigh loudly as I start to run desperately in a random direction, hoping it'll be the direction Satsuki's house is in. Then out of no where a limo rushes by me and abruptly stomps on its breaks a few feet ahead of me. I timidly walk to the drivers window as it slowly rolls down to reveal an old bulter-lookin' dude.

"Are you Matoi Ryuuko?" The old dude asks, looking over me from head to toe.

"Uh - yeah." I reply cautiously, still shocked from the situation I am in right now.

"I'm Soroi, Lady Satsuki's personal butler, I'm here to bring you to the Kiryuuin manor." He says calmly with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Um, ok yeah, thanks dude!" I say still kind of shocked from the sudden turn of events.

Well I was lost in my thoughts the butler dude had apparently got out of the drivers seat and had the door to the limo open waiting for me to get inside, almost at the speed of light. I was taken back a bit but decided to get in the limo because it was my best chance at seeing Satsuki tonight. I hop into the limo and turn around to say thanks but the butler had already closed the door and made his way to the drivers seat and was already starting the limo. We rode in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually about fifteen minutes. We drove through the streets of the slums to come to a highway that connects the little Isle to the main land. _'I can't believe she doesn't live anywhere near the school.'_ We broke away from the highway and drove on a separated road that seemed to lead away from the huge city. We traveled down the empty road for about ten minutes before a huge mansion appeared from behind a hill. The mansion was two stories tall with huge marble pillars at the entrance. It had an abundance of land surrounding it with perfectly trimmed hedges, a huge pool, and a freaking helipad! _'This girl is crazy rich!'_ I think to myself as we pull up to the ridiculously long driveway. I find myself getting nervous just thinking about her. Before I even realize it, we have stopped and the butler is opening my door and reaching for my hand to help me out.

I timidly accept the gesture, and I step out of the limo. I find my jaw dropping at the sight of the mansion and even at the pathway that leads to the over-sized oak doors. _'This is just like Kiryuuin, showing off without even being around.'_ I think allowing a chuckle to escape from my lips.

"Please, right this way Lady Ryuuko." I hear the butler saying breaking me from my thoughts. _'Lady Ryuuko.'_ I sigh, while thinking about how weird it is to be called a lady.

I gave him a small smile before turning and walking towards the giant doors. I took my time walking to them, I needed to let my mind clear so I don't make a fool of myself in front of Kiryuuin. When we were nearing the doors the butler rushed ahead to open the huge things with another maid who must have been waiting for our arrival. I walk through the huge doors to be greeted by a long elegant hallway that was decorated with paintings on the walls, and exquisite archways leading into various other rooms.

"May I take your coat Lady Ryuuko?" Soroi asks, while stepping inside. I hand him my worn out leather jacket and he takes it into the room to the right.

He shortly reappears and takes notice that I haven't moved from my initial position yet. "Lady Ryuuko, if you would follow me." He says politely. "Lady Satsuki is in her room at the moment. She asked me to take you to the dining hall for a meal."

I take the hint and follow him down a long hallway, turning into a large room that has a huge table that is already lined with delicious looking food. I noticed myself starting to drool so I quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice. He leads me to one of the two seats that have plates and silver ware set up. He pulls out one of the chairs, and as I sit down, he heads to leave.

"She will be here shortly, I am taking my leave for the night, please have a good night Lady Ryuuko." He said kindly while stepping out of the dining hall.

It seemed like forever had passed as I was sitting and waiting. But -- only five minutes had actually passed. I was looking down at my hands when I heard the door to the dining hall softly open. I raise my head up immediately and see Satsuki walk through the door. I take notice to what shes wearing. A tight white dress, that hugs all of her in all of the right places, that tightly falls just beneath her decadent rear.  The dress itself has a low cut-off showing just enough cleavage from her ample breasts. It also has two stripes lining the dress vertically from top to bottom, one stripe is a royal blue tone, and the other is a beautiful gold. She tops it off by having just the sides of her hair pulled back and pinned neatly, revealing her goddess like face, and she is wearing a pair of thigh high white boots with the same royal blue running up the middle of them.

She notices me fully taking her appearance in, and gives me a small smile that causes me to blush. She then starts to walk to the chair that is positioned directly across from mine. I quickly rise, walk around the table, and pull out the chair for her with a smile and a wink. She looks surprised for about a millisecond, but she nods towards me with a smile and then sits down. I follow the suit and return to my seat. As soon as I sit down, she rings a bell, and two maids emerge from the kitchen carrying trays that have delicious looking steak and potatoes on them. They set the platters down in front of us with a smile, and then turn to leave.

"I gave everyone the night off tonight." Satsuki says after they both had left the room.

I smile at that, with a blush forming on my cheeks and some dirty thoughts forming in my mind. She returns my smile, obviously aware of what I am thinking. We finish out our meal together in a moderately comfortable silence. I would occasionally blush from time to time from my thoughts and she would just chuckle at me.

"I figured you wouldn't want dessert," she says with a mischievous smile after we had finished eating. "I figured you'd enjoy eating me instead."

I wildly blush at that, but before I can even respond shes up from her chair and waiting in the doorway, "Lets go to my room." She says with a small smile. I immediately hopped up and ran to her side. Satsuki smiled and quickly grabbed my hand, pulling out of the dining hall and into the long hallway. We walked in silence for a while before reaching a beautiful staircase. I began to climb the stairs as she suddenly pushed me up against the wall and start to kiss me. Her hands were roaming all over my whole body, so I let mine do the same. Our tongues were wrestling inside of my mouth as one of my hands rested on her breasts, and the other was busy squeezing an ample butt cheek. She finally separated the sloppy, but steamy kiss, after a few minutes of pure bliss. The only thing that remained was a small trail of saliva connecting my mouth to hers. She smiled at me, removing her hand from my right boob, to return it to holding my hand again. Then she turned around and we ran up the stairs as fast as we could, neither of us wanting to wait much longer.

We reached another long hallway at the top of the stairs and started to run down it, but i stopped. Satsuki turned around because I had stopped so abruptly and out of no where.

"Whats the matter Ryuuko?" She asked turning to see what I was looking at.

I was stopped looking at a portrait of a barely clothed white-haired woman that was displayed on the wall. "She is the head of REVOCS, why do you have a portrait of her in your house?" I asked, still staring at the portrait. I could hear her sigh loudly beside me.

"Ragyo is my mother." She said with clear disgust in her voice.

"Shit! You are _that_ Kiryuuin?!" I said, not connecting to two until now.

She just nodded and sighed. "She is seriously hot Satsuki, I see where you get your looks from." I said while smiling. "You want to know the nickname my friends and I had for her at my old school?"

"No." She said sternly. "But, I suppose you are just going to tell me any--"

"Disco MILF!" I said cutting her off while chuckling.

There was a long pause and all she did during it was watch me laugh. But when I stopped laughing she just punched me in the face, causing me to fall over with a loud bang. I just look up at her with a shocked expression.

"Can we talk about something other than my mother tonight, Matoi." She said extending her hand out to me. I thankfully accepted the gesture and then she pulled me up into another sloppy kiss.

"But why can't she talk about me, Satsuki?" We heard a seductive but creepy voice call from down the dark hallway. Satsuki quickly broke the kiss. "Disco MILF, aye? I kind of like the sound of that." Ragyo said with a huge smile appearing on her face as she revealed herself from the shadows.


	5. Grand Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother-daughter relations in this chapter. Do not read if you do not want to.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Satsuki?" Ragyo asked with a visible smirk.

I turned to Satsuki and for a second I saw her eyes widen in shock before she quickly recollected herself. She turned to me and hurriedly told me to leave, with worry in her voice. All I could do is stare at her in shock at the sudden change of pace. Our eye contact is suddenly broken when Ragyo starts to chuckle.

"I'd prefer it if our guest would stay," she says with an evil glint in her eyes, "don't you want to stay Matoi?"

"No, she doesn't," Satsuki abruptly snapped, "I will have a limo ready to take you to Mankanshoku's house." She said giving me a look that says that I do not have an option.

I just end up nodding and turn to take my leave, when Ragyo's arm shoots out to lay her hand on my shoulder.

"I cannot wait until your next visit." She says slowly moving her hand down my arm, causing me to involuntary blush, even though I am thoroughly disgusted.

I shiver under her touch as Satsuki moved forward to swat her mothers hand away from my body. Quicker than I can blink Ragyo has her daughters wrist in her hand pulling her oddly close to her face, whispering something into her ear. I notice Satsuki's eyes widen in panic as she mouths for me to get out. I give her a pity smile along with a sigh and walk down the giant staircase to take my leave.

_'I'm worried about Satsuki, I think I heard her mom say, "Be prepared for the consequences of your actions", when she had her pulled in close.'_ I thought as I ducked into the limo, to head to Mako's.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I tear my wrist from my mothers rough grasp and turn away from her, flipping my long black hair across my shoulders and in front of her face.

"Leave Matoi alone." I say sternly as I make my way further down the hall.

"Sleeping with the enemy, Satsuki?" She asks with a chuckle before turning away to head in the opposite direction.

_'Enemy? What did she mean by that? Was she refferring to Matoi as her enemy?'_ I ask myself while trying to stay clam and remember why I am dealing with this monster. _'Just a bit longer'_ I silently reassured myself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I walked into my room finding it to be just as I left it. I go into my closet, that may be bigger than my room itself, and change into the see-through white laced night gown that ends right beneath my butt, that I was originally going to wear tonight for Matoi's benefit. I walk out and throw myself down on the white satin sheets that I bought for my bed last week in Milan. They feel like heaven compared to what I know is going to inevitably happen in the near future.

"Its just like her to ruin the only fun I could possibly have right now." I say aloud with an audible sigh.

My thoughts were cut off when I hear a knocking coming from the other side of my door.

"Come in." I say in monotone.

Rei Hououmaru, my mothers personal lap dog, enters my room with a grim look on her face.

"Lady Satsuki, your mother requests your presence in the grand bath." She says while motioning for me to hurry.

_'My mother must be in an impatient mood tonight.'_ I think to myself as I slowly pick myself up from my little slice of heaven to go to my personal hell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When I arrive into the steamy room I quickly undress myself to enter the water. The water stings against my skin, but I sigh, and lower myself in regardless of the pain.

Ragyo enters shortly after I become comfortable, immediately causing me to loose all of the comfort-ability I had gained in an instant. She is completely naked, like I am, but it seems like she doesn't intend to hide herself like I am trying to do as she makes her way over to me.

"Give yourself to me." She says while moving her face down to my eye level, with her hand gripping my chin, forcing me to look up to her.

I ignored everything else she had said after that, but if I had to guess it would be something along the lines of, "Humans are fragile beings," or something about how "Humans hide in clothing". I was mostly trying to keep my body, my own, as my mother was expertly moving her hands over it. I desperately struggled to keep myself whole as she rubbed her hands against my breasts, before grabbing my nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. She gently twisted and pulled on it as she covered my mouth with her own, with a sloppy, lust-filled kiss. All I was thinking about during this is that I can't allow any slip ups for her to be able to catch onto my defiant behavior. She broke the kiss to allow me to breathe again, and she slowly moved the hand that was attacking my nipple down my stomach and to my lower lips. I gasped loudly as she spread my labia apart, she responded by curving one side of her lips up into a creepy smile. She starred down at my parted lips with a predatory look on her face. I gulped when I saw that face, it honestly terrified me and made my entire body shiver. Ragyo started to trace circles around my clitoris, causing me to involuntary moan, and she took that as an invitation to insert one of her slender fingers into me. Even though I hated this woman, everything she was doing to me felt so good. My moans only grew louder as she forcibly pushed another finger into my tight vagina and started to pump her hands in and out at a ridiculously fast pace. I finally came when my mother bit down on my neck and left a large and noticeable hickey, like as if she needed to mark me as her own.

She let me ride out my orgasm with her fingers still inside of me. She only removed them when she was certain I had finished. She turned her head and smiled at me as she moved the two fingers that are drenched in my juices up to her mouth and sucked them clean. I felt immediately disgusted and lowered my head to try to hide it. She chuckled and rose out of the bath, and started to walk to the door. She paused before she grabbed the handle and turned to look at me possessively,

"You always taste so good, Satsuki!" She said with a moan followed up by laughter as she walked out into the dark hallway.

I felt sick to my stomach.

I jumped out of the bath and ran to the hallway, stumbling all the way to my bedroom. I quickly ran to lean over my toilet to vomit for the next ten minutes, before I realized that I, Kiryuuin Satsuki, was bent over a toilet naked. I rose to my feet and quickly wrapped my white robe around my naked figure. I made sure to brush my teeth thoroughly before retiring that night.

 

 


	6. Senketsu

Satsuki hasn’t shown up since that night in the manor, it’s been two days since I’ve seen her. I admit although I just met her I feel oddly attached to her, but it’s now Saturday so I think I’m going to visit my father’s old house. “Mako I’m headed out.” I call as I step out the door.

 

“Where ‘ya headed Ryuuko-chan!?” She asks in her usual over excited manner.

 

“I’m just going to visit my father’s old place,” I say while shrugging. “and no, you can’t come.”

 

“Awe Ryuuko whya’ so mean.” She says while pouting.

 

Her pout only lasts for a minute and then she becomes distracted when Sukuyo calls that she has made her famous mystery croquets. I finally head out the door when Sukuyo packs some in a bento for me. Barazo ‘bought’ me a bike yesterday, so I decide to take that out to my dad’s place.

 

On my ride there all I can think about Satsuki and her perfect eyebrows (ass). ‘Should I go and see what’s up with her?’ I asked myself. ‘No, no. I shouldn’t do that, she’ll think I’m to clingy or somethin’”. I managed to get back to the house I probably spent five years of my life in while only getting lost in this impossible city twice. I almost gave up after the first hour and a half in, but I’m glad I didn’t.

 

The house that I remember is no longer there, it’s just burnt down ruins and piles of rock all over the place. I walk through where the door used to be and head to where our living room would have been if it weren’t for… things. I walk half-way through my old ‘living room’ and whip out the scissor blade from its case on my back. “I will find your killer dad.” I state as I stick it into the ground and lean on it.

 

“If only I was a bit stronge---“ I begin to say but get cut off when the ground beneath me separates and fall into a tunnel. I try to use the scissor to stop myself from falling but instead I just end up cutting my arm as I fall onto a pile of garbage. “Hmp, ah.” I say as I hold my arm trying to get it to stop bleeding. “Shit, this is deep.”

 

“More.” I hear a mysterious voice call out from behind me.

 

“More.” I stand up and look around to find out where it’s coming from.

 

“MORE!” The voice screams as a piece of garbage comes hurling at me from the pile I was just sitting on. I panic and slice through the trash, but something uniform-like throws itself at me.

 

I drop my scissor blade to try to fend the thing off. “GIVE ME MORE” The sailor suit screams in my face. ‘WAIT WHAT! A SUIT? A SAILOR SUIT? IS TALKING!?’

 

“How is a suit talking!?” I ask with panic in my voice.

 

“Don’t worry about it just put me on!” It says calmly as it pushes me back against the nearest wall.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK? NO I WONT PUT YOU ON? WHAT KIND OF COMMAND IS THAT? AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING SO CALMLY!?” I practically scream at the sailor uniform.

 

“It doesn’t matter just put me on!”

 

I shake my head and try to push it off while screaming.

 

“Fine! Then I’ll just make you wear me!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the Kiryuuin manor…

 

“Satsuki-sama!” I hear Nui shriek from outside my door. “You can’t hide in your room all day! Come out and play with me!”

 

“I am just fine in here, thank you.” I reply while suppressing my urge to vomit.

 

The night after Ragyo had arrived and interrupted Ryuko and I, Nui had decided to return to the manor. During the first few days that my ‘mother’ and ‘sister’ are home I am not allowed to go to the academy. I have been successful in fending off Nui’s sexual attacks but my mother is another thing, every night she has Rei call me into the grand bath so she can perform the ‘purification ceremony’ as she likes to refer to it. However, I think Nui is growing impatient with me, I’m sure that in a very short time she is going to break my doors down.

 

I’m not even worried about myself though, I’m worried about Ryuko. My mother saw Ryuko. Ragyo saw Ryuko. Ragyo saw me with Ryuko. I have no idea what that bitch will do to Ryuko, whether she will look for her and kill/torture her, or just leave her alone. I really hope it’s the latter. I just hope Ryuko isn’t worrying about me, it probably seems suspicious that I didn’t return to school on Thursday and Friday.

 

“Sat-su-ki” Nui, says seductively from outside my doors, tearing me away from my thoughts. “I’m growing impatient with you, dear sister.”

 

“That is fine with me.” I reply in monotone.

 

“If you don’t let your little sister in in a minute I will break down these doors, Sat-su-kiiii” She says from outside of my doors while holding the last ‘i’ in my name.

 

I’m not really sure what to do at that point, should I just wait for her to break down my doors? Or should I open them for her, to get this over with? In the end I decided to test her patience, to see if she would actually break down my doors. And in the end she did break down my doors.

 

“Satsuki! That was so rude, how you didn’t let your little sissy in your room, look what you made me do!” She said while pointing to my doors that are lying on the ground with a giggle.

 

“What do you want?” I ask in monotone, already fully aware of why she’s here.

 

“What do you want?” She says mocking my exact tone. “You are really silly dear sister! You know what I am here!” She exclaims while giggling and moving towards me. “And look! You are already waiting patiently for me on the bed!” I only reply to her with a disgusted grunt.

 

“Awe--- don’t be that way Sat-su-kiii” She hums as she pushes me to a laying position and climbs over me. For someone so short and thin, she is actually quite strong. She lowers her mouth to my ear and whispers “I want to hear you scream, dear sister.”

 

She then licks the inside of my ear, sending shivers down my back. She moves her face so it’s positioned directly over mine, slaps me, and then proceeds to lick the red mark she left me. She then removes her left hand from the side of the bed to assault my breast. “Wow Satsuki! You’ve gotten bigger haven’t you? What are you now, a DD?” She asks while grinning. I do my best to keep myself from vomiting by biting down on my lower lip.

 

“Oh Satsuki! You’re bleeding!” She exclaims as she licks the blood from the wound I inflicted from biting to hard on my lower lip.

 

She then lowers her self so her head is in between my bosom. She shakes her head around a bit before she starts to run out of oxygen and removes herself. She looks up at me and smiles before ripping my shirt off of me. It’s a shame, because I really like that shirt. She then proceeds to tear off my bra and pinch both nipples between her thumb and fore-finger. “Wow Satsuki, you must have sensitive nipples! They are already so hard!” She exclaims while giggling. Then with no warning she puts her mouth over my right nipple and begins to suckle it. I wince and shamefully moan when she bites down on it, hard enough to leave a mark, but not to scar. She smiles at that, and takes it as an invitation to move lower.

 

“Aren’t you satisfied enough, Nui?” I ask, hoping to wiggle my way out of this situation.

 

“Not yet, my dear sister” She replies while giggling. “I’m gonna fuck you until you’re sore!” She exclaims as she rips off my pants.

 

She then moves to remove my white satin thong, while removing her dress. I wasn’t shocked that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, but it would’ve been nice if she were so it would take more time for her to get undressed as well. She then smiles at me sadistically while forming a huge, like 8” cock from her vaginal opening.

 

“As I said before dear sister, I’m gonna fuck you until you’re sore!”

 

I stare, wide eyed, for about a minute before trying to break from her grasp. I finally break my arms from her hands and turn to run, but before I know I’m tied up with life fibers that are attached from the ceiling.

 

“It was wrong of you to try to get away Satsuki,” She said while giggling, “If you don’t apologize to me right now, this is going in your ass.”

 

“I-I’m sorry Nui.” I reply quickly.

 

“Good, now beg for my cock.”

 

….

 

“What did I just say Satsuki! BEG!”

 

“I’m not doing that.”

 

“Fine, have it your way.” She says while smiling. Nui then snaps her fingers and the fibers move me closer to her. They spin me around so I am facing, what would have been the doors to my room, but now out into the hallway. She rubs the cock against my clitoris making me cry out.

 

“See, you want this too, your body is telling me.” She then jams the cock into my vagina. Nui grabs a handful of my hair pull my head back to her own, practically snapping my spine in half. “Imagine if someone were to walk by right now, they’d see Lady Satsuki in such a daring position” She whispers into my ear ask she quickens her pace. All I can here is slopping, Nui’s moans, my moans, and giggling. Nui releases my hair to grab my breasts with her hands. She then pounds into me even harder with a loud giggle, and shriek from me.

 

“Awe, Satsuki, you’re bleeding.” I hear from the hallway.

 

I look up to see my mother standing in the doorway smiling at the scene before her.

 

“I didn’t know you and Nui got along so well!’ She said while her grin grew more predatory.

 

“We don’t Mama!” Nui replied with a giggle.

 

Everything then when silent, all I could hear was Nui’s giggles as she came inside of me.

 

“How does my cum feel inside of you!?” Nui said while laughing. “I didn’t know you were a virgin Satsuki! That makes me feel honored that I got to fuck you before anyone else!”

 

“Nui, my sweet child, you may have gotten off, but our dear Satsuki hasn’t yet!” Ragyo said while walking towards me. She snapped her fingers and the fibers flipped me around so I was lying in the air with my legs spread open, facing towards my mother. “Don’t worry my dear Satsuki, mommy will get you to cum!”

 

She then lowered her mouth to my clitoris and attacked it with her tongue. As she was gliding her tongue from my clitoris to my opening Nui started to fondle my breasts. It was then when I came. It came flowing out of me like a sink faucet, and my mother happily licked it all up.

 

“Wow! Satsuki, I didn’t take you for a squirter, but nonetheless, you tasted delicious.” She said while laughing and walking out into the hallway.

 

“We will have to do this again sis!” Nui said while snapping her finger. The life fibers moved me over above my bed and dropped me on it. I faded away as I felt Nui climb up beside me and lick over the slap mark she had given me in the beginning…


End file.
